


臣服（pwp）

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: dom/sub设定，内有贞操带，口交，鞭打，膝行，犬笼，如果不了解请不要误入。





	臣服（pwp）

1.  
栾云平今天很累，陪师父说说话本来是个放松的选择，可持续一整天的录像让他精神一直紧紧地绷着，即使只坐在一边陪小安迪他也没有放松对师弟们的看顾，他怕有人说了什么做了什么又在粉丝里引起轩然大波，最近已经够乱了。他窝在驾驶座里皱眉，今天高峰没和他一起，没人帮他按摩，没人能让他放松地靠一靠。空调呜呜地转着，可车里一点凉爽劲都没有，栾云平烦躁地拿起手机给高峰发消息，很快回信就到了，栾云平瞧了一眼，才舒展了眉头开车回家。

2.  
［录节目好累］  
［我在家里。慢点开车。］  
“在家”，栾云平点着方向盘，忽然觉得堵车也没什么好烦的。

3.  
家里窗帘严严实实地拉着，高峰正坐在沙发边上看书，旁边一盏暖黄的小台灯顾自亮着。栾云平跪在高峰脚边，头轻轻靠在他翘起的腿上，呼吸间都是高峰身上干净清爽的味道，他突然起了玩心，咬了一口高峰的膝盖。高峰没看他，只拿手遮住了膝盖。栾云平盯了一会，又含住面前的一根手指吮吸舔弄。整个手指都被舔得湿漉漉的，还有几滴弄在了栾云平的上衣上，湿湿的蹭着高峰的小腿，带出一点痒来。高峰终于分给栾云平一个眼神，自上而下审视着他脊背的线条。沾湿的手指划过锁骨，沿着脖颈移到下巴，轻巧地一勾，栾云平被迫抬起头看着高峰。光从斜后方打过来，明明是暖色的灯，却衬得高峰的表情严肃而冰冷。栾云平想低头避开，他不应该被允许注视他的主人，可下巴被死死捏住动弹不得。

4.  
高峰在栾云平后颈温柔地抚弄，可问的问题却毫不留情，直直地扎进栾云平心里，强迫他吐露出这一天的所有细节：每次对话、每个动作、每个眼神、每个想法。栾云平被逼得紧了，倚着高峰的手大口喘息着汲取氧气。高峰没有给予他更多的怜爱，只是轻轻地扶着人后颈安抚，继续着他的拷问。

5.  
“今天想我了？”高峰用脚抵着栾云平裆部，限制栾云平的金属泛着凉意从布料里透出来。勃起当然痛，可他无法抵御高峰的吸引，他也更喜欢在痛感中寻找平静。他乖顺地点头，“硬了三次。”高峰轻笑的声音像是模糊光斑中唯一清晰的点，将栾云平从虚幻中引回现实世界。“先生我没自己……我……”“我知道，我知道，”高峰的安抚来得恰到好处，拨动着栾云平心里紧绷的弦，他揉兔子似的揉一揉栾云平的头发，划过挺拔的线条，最后停在翘挺的软肉上。

6.  
栾云平的喘息环绕在客厅里，高峰轻易的几个动作就能唤醒他所有的渴望与需求。“衣服脱掉。”“去拿东西。”高峰的指令一向简洁，十多年的默契足以让栾云平瞬间理解和服从，可今天的栾云平并没有立刻行动，他赤裸着身体，保持着跪姿抬眼祈求地看着高峰。勃起的疼痛让他眼角有些发红，可清澈的眼神一如十年前一般。高峰依然会为这样的栾云平心动，他挠了挠栾云平的下巴，拿起放在一旁的项圈给栾云平扣好。黑色的皮革阻断了流畅的线条，但又衬得栾云平的脖颈愈发的白皙，高峰勾着项圈，吻了吻栾云平的嘴角，又一次发出指令，“去吧，去拿东西过来。”

7.  
栾云平在高峰的注视下俯下身体，跪爬着向卧室移动。他最近瘦了不少，腿上薄薄的一层脂肪盖住勃发紧实的肌肉，臀部也是挺翘紧致，清晰的线条张牙舞爪地涌进高峰眼里，唤醒他更为幽深的欲望。爬行的姿势让栾云平的私密暴露无遗，银色的金属禁锢着他的前端，黑色的皮革贴着皮肤，勾勒出他的腰身，一根细带隐没在臀肉之间，随着爬行的动作若隐若现。细带磨得他腿间红肿一片，穴口被黑色的肛塞撑的没有一丝褶皱，更衬得他无比诱人。栾云平感到高峰的视线在他身上攀行，带着欲望的滚烫，也带着掌控者的冰冷。他仿佛真的置身于冷热交加的环境似的浑身颤抖，后穴也不由得收缩挤压着肛塞，试图获得更多的安全感。肛塞正压着敏感处，这样几下栾云平就在疼痛中高潮了，头埋在手臂里微微颤抖，身前滴滴答答溢出些白浊，弄脏了膝下的地毯。

8.  
高峰踩着栾云平的尾椎骨强迫他趴好，偷偷玩弄自己甚至高潮在高峰这是大忌，栾云平是他的，栾云平的一切都应该由他掌控。“平儿不乖了？”高峰的怒气让栾云平有些惊惧。他俯在高峰脚边舔吻他的脚踝，高峰并不理会他，牵着绳子把人栓到桌边。栾云平微微颤抖着等待着惩罚的落下。散鞭落在他赤裸的身上，细细麻麻的疼痛刺激着栾云平的神经，汗水沿着额角流下又被高峰舔掉。“好平儿疼了是不是？”高峰抚着栾云平的脸颊，眼底的温柔像是要溢出来似的，可手上并不留情。交错的红痕在栾云平白皙的皮肤上绽放，皮质的手柄沿着滑下去，双倍的痛感又一次勾起栾云平隐秘的欲望。

9.  
冷硬的手柄抵在肛塞上，栾云平呻吟出声，湿漉漉的眼睛祈求地望着高峰的玩意。高峰在栾云平不知多少次舔嘴唇时捏住他的脸，栾云平讨好地舔他的虎口，又去舔他的拇指。高峰抽开手，拿起一块黑绸蒙住了栾云平的眼睛，隔着布料落下一个吻。栾云平有些慌张地抓住高峰的裤腿，刚抬起身子，就发觉有什么硬热带着麝腥气贴近他的唇。“谢谢先生。”栾云平满足地笑起来，试探着握住高峰的玩意吮吸舔弄起来。被剥夺视觉之后其他感官就更加敏锐，高峰的气味充斥在栾云平鼻间，他专注地伺候着口中的物事，舔舐着搏动的青筋和饱涨的囊袋，硬挺几次在栾云平脸颊顶出小小的凸起。进出间银丝在栾云平殷红的嘴唇间勾连，烧得高峰欲望升腾。

10.  
高峰给栾云平擦干净嘴边的白浊，在他发顶落下一个吻，柔声问他晚上要不要跟自己睡。栾云平摇摇头，在高峰怀里不住地蹭。高峰又亲亲他的嘴唇，把人抱到角落的笼子里安顿好。

11.  
阳光爬上栾云平脊背的时候他正睡得香，也不知梦到了什么嘴巴轻轻动着。鞭子抽在笼子上的声音让他一下子惊醒爬起来，眼睛被蒙住，即使知道是高峰，他也根本无法判断散鞭的声音来自哪里，生怕不知什么时候鞭子落在自己身上。栾云平紧张地抓住身下的栏杆，把自己尽可能小地躲在角落里，在一下下的鞭声中颤抖。“高……峰……”栾云平的声音都带了些许哭腔，颤抖着叫着高峰的名字。忽然间栾云平就被拢进了一个温暖的怀里，眼前的阻挡被摘下，带着薄茧的手盖住他的眼睛，亲吻细细密密地落在肩颈的皮肤，呼吸间都是高峰的气味。栾云平满足地喟叹，把自己埋在高峰怀里不住地蹭，又抬头去舔高峰的喉结。

12.  
栾云平在晨光中睁开眼，望着他的爱人，他的先生，他的救赎者。高峰低头看进栾云平的眼睛，与他交换了一个充满爱意的亲吻。


End file.
